


Xmas Smut

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Christmas, F/F, Restraints, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lovely and smutty Christmas with SwanQueen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xmas Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on 12-19-12.

 

++ Regina ++

 

"So, you and pops lost the bet," Emma muses to herself, making me grind my teeth in frustration. That is the last damn time I get into a drinking contest with Charming! I hope he's in as much trouble with the mother as I am with the daughter.  "Convenient, really," she continues on in that conversational tone that warns me that she has something planned for me. I hate surprises. They make me paranoid!

 

Henry isn't here, off with his grandparents for Christmas Eve. I'm guessing that's part of David's punishment, giving up a private evening with Snow. Serves him right. We'll join them tomorrow for festivities and I will be on my best behavior,

 

Because I am completely, thoroughly and annoyingly whipped.

 

The leash had been clipped on gradually, and I had barely noticed, blinded by our sparring that was so exhilarating, and later, by lust that mellowed to love. Even looking back, it's difficult for me to see the exact signposts on the street marked 'inevitable'.

 

Emma has raised a curious brow at my woolgathering and I focus, curious despite myself. After a moment of eying me flatly, she nods and grins wickedly as she whirls and sashays away. Crooking a finger at me, she casually orders, "well, come on then."

 

So whipped.

 

Passing the glitter and glow of Christmas decorations, we head upstairs, and thankfully down to the big master bedroom. No longer just my space, she is as much at home here as I. Humming to herself, Emma goes to the drawer she keeps odds and ends in, pulling out a long strip of gauzy red cloth. Then she returns to me, standing so close and looks seriously into my eyes.

 

"Do you trust me?"

 

Of course I trust her, with my life and hope and sanity. But there is something new in the question and I hold my tongue and study her bright gaze. This is some new trust she wants, something that I might balk at. Then she smiles warmly, leaning in to press a kiss on my forehead, a quirk that I strangely enjoy.

 

"I want to blindfold you and have my wicked way with you."

 

Chuckling, I give her a squeeze. "You hardly had to cash in a bet for that, darling."

 

"You asked for it." Kissing each closed eye, Emma wraps the fabric around my skull, careful not to press into my eyeballs. "Now, you have to do what I say or I’m keeping my winnings. Deal?"

 

"Deal. Impress me."

 

"First thing, get naked."

 

Ah, my first challenge then. Can I keep my balance and not look like a floundering idiot while blind. I got this.

 

 

++ Emma ++

 

Why not use the bet to fulfill a fantasy? If I play my cards right, we should both have a good time and it will leave her softened up for the stress of family togetherness tomorrow. Ugh, all this family crap still gives me the screaming willies, though I’m far better than I used to be.

 

Shaking off the introspection, I lean against the dresser and watch my sexy girl methodically get naked. Taking Regina as a lover was one of the smarter stupid things I’ve done in my life. No one had expected love to follow suit. Stripped of pain and danger, the woman is surprisingly sweet and warm. Yes, she'll spend the rest of her days as basically a felon to be trusted by few, but she seems resigned to it.

 

Her physical beauty is remarkable, compact and curvy and warmly toned to my cool pale. Ogling her like this hasn't gotten old and I hope it never does.

 

Topless now, Regina's nipples tighten in the cool air of the bedroom and I grin wolfishly. "You are so gorgeous, love."

 

Smiling, but clearly concentrating, Regina shifts a bit, looking for the edge of the bed, sinking down to sit when she does. Flat on her back, wriggling out of her slacks and panties, nearly has me pouncing, but I hold back for a moment until she sits up to kick away the mess.

 

"I got it," I interrupt when she reaches down for the snug silk socks. Yum! Gathering up one foot forces her to lie down again. "I do love your cute little feet."

 

"I know," she smirks dryly and that just ups the ante! Stroking over the black silk, I soak up the heat beneath, the firm flesh and hard bone. "You bathed earlier and these shoes and socks are new, yes?"

 

"Yes," she agrees, her tone curious.

 

When I press a kiss to the soft center of her foot, Regina inhales sharply and I grin. Breathing out heavily, my breath is hot and humid over her sole, my hands caressing her ankle. Humming happily, I ease away the silk, far happier with her bare skin, and admire her well-maintained feet. The skin is well moisturized and smells warm and pleasant, not at all like feet. Pressing my thumbs into sensitive spots makes her moan softly, louder with the added stimulation of my breath and more kisses.

 

"You like that."

 

It's not a question and she nods, swallowing hard. "I didn't realize how sensitive they are."

 

"Well sure, love. You wear those deadly heels all the time, so that brings things up a notch. Next time I’ll let you watch."

 

A repeat performance on the other foot has Regina's hands wandering lazily over her belly and breasts, encouraging me. So I release her happy little feet and lean over to kiss her, enjoying her sensual touch on my scalp.

 

"Think you can find the middle of the bed while I gather some props?"

 

Dark brows knit for a moment, but she nods.

 

 

++ Regina ++

 

Oh, that trick with my feet is a sensual indulgence I will not soon forget. I'm quite sure that they've never been this happy and sensitive before. Softened up by her attention, I squirm around on the bed, finding the center with what I hope is accurate body memory.

 

Having my vision gone is interesting, making me pay attention to my ears and sense of touch and even what I’m smelling! On some level I understand how it works, but never experienced it.

 

Humming tunelessly to herself, Emma is puttering around, and a touch on my foot makes me jump.

 

"Startled ya?"

 

"A little, yes."

 

The bed shifts and shakes as her strong body crawls over mine, fabric tickling my skin.

 

"Arms up." Despite my promise, I hesitate, instantly reassured by her mouth on mine. "Gina, relax. It's just me and I’m going to make you feel so good. Just some loose bonds on your wrists that you can slip out of the second you need to, okay? Gives me something to unwrap for Christmas Eve."

 

"Well, since you put it that way..."

 

More soft fabric loops around my wrist and she attaches it to some mystery point on the headboard. As the surface has no connecting points, I am curious how she's done it. But that mental wandering is secondary to the heat building in me, the want, the need. Once more kissing me before moving slowly away,trailing her hands over my trapped body, heightens the arousal.

 

"Now that is as sexy as I'd hoped," Emma admires, her tone loving and leering at the same time. "You doing okay?"

 

"A little nervous, but yes."

 

"What are you feeling right now?"

 

Ugh, she wants me to think at a time like this? "Umm... the darkness is a little disconcerting, but I like that I can hear so much more. And I didn't know you kissing my feet would feel so good."

 

"Good, I’m glad you liked that. Next time we're in the bath with some time, I plan on exploring that a lot more."

 

Oh my...

 

 

++ Emma ++

 

Pressing buttons, tightening straps, etc, I think I’m ready to do my best to put my girl into orbit. She startles a bit again when I trace a teasing finger over the top of her foot, tracing over the strong tendons and bones there. Then I follow up with wet kisses, suckling at her skin, working my up from foot to shin to knee.

 

"Oh Emma," she sighs, body shifting restlessly. When her leg presses against mine, her brows draw together again. "Are you still dressed?"

 

"Sort of," I tease while I caress my way up her thigh and use my knees to coax her legs apart. Don't know if she's noticed that I’m keeping my body very carefully suspended over hers for the moment, but that's part of the surprise. "I figured it would add to the sensations."

 

Nosing at the neatly trimmed patch of hair at her groin gets that low groan that can turn me to jelly in an instant. "Tease," she complains with no malice as I shift higher. Kisses at her belly button gets giggling, a sweet, girlish sound that changes to moans as I nuzzle her lovely breasts, suckling hard at each nipple before finally returning to her irresistible mouth.

 

"Love you."

 

"Love you back," she breathes softly, clearly riled up but content with letting me lead. Laying beside her, I can caress her beautiful skin to continue arousing her.

 

"My beautiful woman, how glad I am to have you so in my life. Not just like this, but for everything."

 

"Sweet talker. I feel the same."

 

"Good. You ready to try something new?"

 

"Oh yes."

 

My wandering hand has retraced my steps and I revel in Regina's body contorting in pleasure as I stroke fingers through the wet between her legs. For a long minute I am content to play her like this, watching the flush on her skin and her increasingly wanton movements.

 

When she finally whines my name in that breathless tone, I figure now's a good a time as any. Shifting my body around on the bed, I get between her knees, grabbing the little bottle of lube I’d left close by earlier to ensure this would be a pleasant experience.

 

"Ready?"

 

"Oh please..."

 

 

++ Regina ++

 

I think I know where this is going, after all we've discussed all manner of fantasies and wants together. Sure enough, there is a new press against my sex, not her familiar fingers, but a stiff length that is definitely new! Hissing with the stimulation, my body and mind are anchored in the unexpected sensation when Emma finally presses her weight onto me. When the blindfold is tugged away, I squint at her.

 

"I really wanted to watch your face while I did this."

 

For someone who's been embarrassed by this, she wields the phallus masterfully. Not with careless abandon as have the men in my past life, but with care and wonder that makes me cry out and grip at her with all the strength in my legs.

 

Once we get a rhythm going, I can't stand it and wiggle my hands out of their bonds to grip her wild hair and hold her steady, watching the darkening eyes. Raw and needy and still loving, she gently thrusts away, coiling my arousal higher and higher until my eyes start to unfocus.

 

"I'm here love, let go," she whispers and I let the build up crest, crashing over me in waves of pleasure.

 

Calming, I pant for a moment before pulling her into a wanton, wet kiss. "That was wonderful. Merry Christmas to me! Now, get out of those clothes and let me return the favor, won't you?"

 

"Heck yeah!"


End file.
